Boldrei
Description The Sovereign of Hall and Hearth, Boldrei is the goddess of hearth and home standing watch over the individual homes, as well as the community at large. When the savage wild presses against the safety of community Boldrei is there to protect it. She is usually depicted as a commoner of any race, and sometimes as a copper dragon brooding over a clutch of eggs. Realm Sitting in the middle of the layers of Bytopia, is Boldrei’s Sovereign Hall. Standing between the untamed wilderness and the pastoral lands her hall is a welcome safehaven from the dangers on the other plane. Personality Long ago Boldrei was nothing more than a saint among the mortals who walked the plans of Phrelle. She took in refugees and lost souls caring for them like they were own in a time of racial division. This back breaking work is something she continues to this day, within her halls there is no hurt, no feeling of loss, but one of community. History During the 1st Tenebrae Era, Boldrei was a mortal woman of whose name is unknown even to the greatest of scholars in her ranks. However the ascension story is very much one of note, as The War of the Races had waged since before her birth she came into the world knowing only distrust and hatred of those not like her. The First Titan War had claimed many lives as the armies would not come together, and one such Titan loomed to Laito Valley, in a single swoop he destroyed one of the cradles of civilization, turning a lush paradise into the Dark Desert. This prompted The Treaty of Laito Valley, a sign that for as long as the Titans would live the armies would fight together. ' Boldrei '''survived the destruction and wandered to a rocky outcrop as death and danger was all the sands offered with demons and devils fighting over this grasp of souls. She stood in this location and began to take in any and all survivors regardless of race throwing anyone out who would start a fight. She worked tirelessly gaining the notice of Ilmater. The gods simply saw this one mortal woman of no faith, work herself ragged. Eventually '''Boldrei' died while taking care of others and Ilmater was first to call her, offering her peace and willing to take her suffering. She declined and the next god came offering her the same. After multiple had tried Chauntea had simply called to her, and asked her what she desired for her deeds. Boldrei’s answer was simple and even unexpect by most, she asked to keep doing her work.' ' The gods saw that her soul was not broken not deterred and offered her the ability to do it on a larger scale with the ability to help many more. Legends in the faith say that the location of her first hall is the current location of Shroudlight. They also credit her work being why the community protects it self so vigorously. Relationships While many consider Boldrei, an important figure in the faith of Ilmater she and he vary in their ways to ease the suffering of others. She is a much more of an ally to Chauntea whom she views as a protector. Boldrei is not really at odds with any gods as she will take in anyone to her temples should they follow the rules of her hall. Worshipers Boldrei’s common worshippers such as Children, Matrons, Oppressed, and suffering. However past these common people many tavern and inn owners especially on the frontier hold shrines to Boldrei in their places hoping she will protect their establishment and their customers. Clergy The Priests and Priestess of Boldrei function much like community and homeless workers. Often out in the community spreading the word of free meals and safe nights rest. They do preach to those who listen within the halls but they very much would rather help those who need it. Orders * Temples The Temples of Boldrei are generally constructed as large halls with more banquet style seating then traditional pews. There is always communal rooms with bunks to keep those in need safe, in times of terrible storms or other bad weather. Generally temples are rarely empty outside the one hour in which the temples are emptied for cleaning. Alithrya Temples * Cantomer Temples * Ezora Temples * Laikka Temples * Northern Chain Temples * Southern Chain Temples * Yedria Temples * Dogma * Value your community and family above yourself. Ensure that if you fall, they survive. * Make your home your haven. Weighty and stressful affairs belong elsewhere, and violence in the home is unconscionable. * Help other members of your community with no thought of recompense. Rewards come when they are needed. Rites Category:Common Pantheon Category:Harmony God Category:Lawful Good God Category:Lesser God